Chibi War
by NoobNinja
Summary: Terror strikes when the guys turn into chibis. Will Midgar survive, and will the girls keep their sanity...


Chapter 1: The Chibis war begins

Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Tseng, Reeve, Rude, Reno, Sephiroth and Red XII was at Shinra, Rufus was talking to them Till Hojo's machines got hit by a worker and send a bean up to the room where They where and Hit Everyone!

Few mints later.

" Rufus?" ask Miss Vic- President. She have long blonde hair, softly light blue eyes, she was wearing a white t-shirt and white, long skirt with black trousers hiding under her skirt. A gold necklace was around her neck.

As soon as she open her bother's door then she sweet drop.

" Hojo's Machine is broken" she said.

She saw the Chibis forms of her friends and bother. Genesis Start crying loud! And man he went LOUD.

" oh…Calm down…Shh" Miss Vic-President as she rock the crying Genesis. He stop and smile.

" there you g…" she started till she hear Reno, Vincent and Barret. She sigh, put Genesis down then went over to the 3 crying babies. She lift the 3 up and rock then softly until Barret grab a piece of her blonde hair.

" ding dong" shout a happy Barret as he pull her hair down.

"Ow! Oh please let go Barret" She said. Tears came in her eyes as Barret pull her hair. She put Reno and Vincent down and try to open Barret's hand to let go of her hair.

" Bad Barret let Go" Miss Vic-President said. She got his hand open. Barret fall to the floor and start to cry.

" oh…Barret" she said while rocking Barret and end up making him sleep. She lay Barret on the ground then went over to stop Zack from Climbing onto Rufus' high Chair. He laugh happy until Miss Shinra pick him up.

" bad boy Zack" she said.

Zack sit in a huff, arms cross and legs cross. Miss shinra laugh at the her friend who act like a…

" THEY All 5 years old!" she release, she sweet drop that her friends and bother are 5.

" im hongry" said Genesis pulling her skirt. She look at him.

" We Hongry tu" said Zack and Reno. She sigh.

" We hongry" Said Everyone but Angeal. Miss Shinra sigh and show all the 5 years old to the cafeteria.

" hold Hands so we don't get lose" she said. But she sweet drop when she spot Cloud pulling a fast asleep Red XII

By the tail.

" NO Cloud!" she said. Cloud look at her then run to the others then lift the puppy in her Arms.

In the Cafeteria.

" NO FOOD FIGHT" She shout but to late. Everyone ( But Angeal) throw food, the helpers came to help but got covered in food. She run over to Sephiroth and Genesis as they fight over a Apple.

" mw Appiey mw!" shout Genesis while pulling till Sephiroth hit his head and Genesis start Crying.

" Bad Sephiroth, bad!" she Said shaking a finger to sephiroth but she sweet drop as Sephiroth throw yogurt at her. Yogurt went into her hair.

" Yogurt went splat! Yogurt went Splat Ya!" shout Sephiroth as he clap.

Miss Shinra sigh, Sephiroth went to throw Yogurt at the others.

" are you ok Genesis?" she ask.

" Im Fine" Genesis Smile.

" good and please help to stop the food…." she started till Sephiroth thrown yogurt at her.

" note to self: Wear a coat with a hood" she thought.

" Miss Shinra!" Shout a Helper. She turn fast to see them kneeling with silver trays to stop the peas being fired at them by Cloud, Cid, Reno, Sephiroth and Vincent.

" Stop that!" she shout at the 4 who throwing peas. She grab Cloud and Sephiroth then grab the others.

" need Hewp" ask Genesis and Angeal.

" Yes Please" she said.

Angeal grab Vincent and Genesis grab Cid.

" Stop or you all Grounded!" she Shout and everyone stop.

She got them to went back to her own office.

In her office.

Red XII lay asleep and Cloud lay asleep, using him as a pillow.

" that make 2 down, 12 more to go" she said as she was trying to make them go asleep.

Angeal sit drawing happily away and Genesis was drawing too.

" Glad those two are fine" she said softly. Sephiroth was running around.

" he have Sugar" she said while sweet drop. Sephiroth knock Angeal over his lovely drawing and mess it up.

" MY Drawing!" he shout. Tears in his mako blue eyes. Miss Shinra run over to him.

" Oh, it's ok Angeal, don't cry" she said.

" your dead Sephrioth" shout Angeal. He chase Sephiroth around.

" that's it…Time Out you two" she said Angry.

" I did nwthin" said Angeal.

" Go! Corner Now!" she point to the West corner and East Corner. Angeal go west and Sephiroth went to the East.

She hate being hard on them.

" Be nice while I am on the phone" she said then add " Angeal, Sephrioth, stay where you are"

She call tifa on her mobile.

" hello?" said Tifa.

" hi Tifa…it's me" Said Miss Shinra.

" Is something wrong?" Tifa ask.

" Cloud and the Guys turn into 5 years old" Miss Shinra said.

" Ok…me and the others will be there tomorrow" Said Tifa.

" Ok See you" Said Miss Shinra.

" Bedtime Everyone" she said. She spot Angeal asleep, he use his left arm as a pillow, Genesis was the same, Vincent, Tseng and Rude too.

Few mints later

All the kids was asleep. Miss Shinra get some covers and Pillows. Angeal smile sweetly.

" they are so cute" she said. She sit in her chair, lay her arms on the table and rest her head on her arms.

" Night, Night everyone" she said.

" Niwght" said the 14 kids.

A hour later

As Miss Shinra was having a weird dream about all the kids dancing expect Red XIII and Angeal who were sleeping, when she heard a noise in the hall. She ran out to see…


End file.
